(4)Pokemon The Next Generation: Love's Sweet Song
by Sparky16
Summary: Jamie next gym match is in this one, and its up to Arty to win it. Melissa also wants to tell Paul how she feels but whne Gary starts to harass her things get out of hand. Will Melissa solve her family disbute or will it become to much?
1. Melody Of The Heart

Chapter1

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Melody Of The Heart  


_  
Tell me how long till I'm not just dreamin'  
How long, till somebody cares?  
How long till I meet an Angel?   
And give him my heart, when can I start?  
How long till I fall in love?  
How Long, by Dream  
_***  
Author's Note: I'm doing this know! I'm going to get this straight now! Ages are being a pain!  
Ash: 25  
Gary:25  
Paul:21  
Melissa:20  
Mike:19  
Katie:19  
Eric:18  
Jamie:18 Now onto the story!  
***  
  
The sweet soft melody of Jamie's flute echoed through the air of forest valley. It had been a month and a half since they all first met and started the journey. Everyone was having their shares of ups and down, especially the girls. Being authors and novices to this strange new world was scary. This was nothing like the video game or the tv show itself; this was real and the rules changed with every corner turned.  
  
Far up in the cliffs that bordered the forest valley, Melissa sat alone, thinking to herself. The whole group was scattered over the thousands of acres of the valley, but since the echo was so great, Arty could call the whole group back to the only little clearing in the valley.  
  
Melissa was purposely alone. She needed time to think, to see if her feelings for Paul were real. Of course they were real, there was no doubt in her mind, but did Paul feel the same way?  
  
Melissa sighed and remembered the first time she saw him. She felt close to him and it felt as if they were meant for each other. Jamie and Katie would insist that she should go up and talk to him, but every time she got up the nerve, she would choke and say something stupid or just walk right by him.  
Melissa felt intensely angry with herself, as if she could literally slap herself in the head and she did!  
  
How could she be so stupid? Paul would never want to be with her; what did she have to offer him? For all she knew, she would have to go back to her world at anytime. Or what if Gary came back to get her again? The thought burned in her mind and Gary's named scorched her heart. She didn't even want to think about the stubborn Oak boy. The only one she liked was Eric because he was more sensible.  
  
Down below, hidden by the trees foliage, was Paul. He had followed and was watching Melissa sort out her confusion. He had a look of pity on his face. He looked down to his feet and shook his head.  
  
Melissa, if only you knew, he sighed.  
  
~  
  
  
Jamie was intently playing a haunting melody on her flute. Katie was sitting not far from her, staring up at the sky. She sighed to herself, This can't get anymore boring than what it is right now, Jamie.  
  
Jaime lowered her flute a few inches from her mouth and replied, Then do what I do.Take up a hobby, and she raised her flute and started playing again.  
  
Katie scoffed at her friend's idea. How could Jamie be so carefree with all that's been happening? Even though Team Rocket hadn't attacked in weeks, Ash still hadn't found a way to get them out of this world, and they had been stuck in this valley for days. Katie and the others were worried, but Jamie didn't seemed to mind, in fact it was quite the opposite; she was so cool about it that it scared them.  
  
Katie closed her eyes and let her mind drift with the music. The weather was unusually warm for early summer, but it was perfect for the small group of travelers. Tomorrow Jamie would face her next challenge at the first of the main island of the Crystal Islands.  
  
The first of the Crystal Island Gym's was in Sharpe's City. They had no clue who the gym leader was, but the badge was called the Moon Badge. Jamie and the girls had been training exceptionally hard. Jamie wanted to finish this fast but in the heat of it all, Rover had evolved to his second stage, a Quilava. Jamie was beaming from ear to ear; finally her hard work was paying off.  
  
Every so often, Katie and Melissa would find themselves caught off guard when Jamie would have her pokemon attack them. The girls were not always ready and it would scare them pretty good, but Jamie would always say the same thing, What if I were Cid or one of the others? What would you do then?  
  
Jamie had a point. No one questioned her.  
  
Suddenly  
  
Both Jamie and Katie screamed and jumped five feet into the air, literally, as something shouted and grabbed them from behind.  
  
Jamie, in her panic, grabbed whatever had grabbed her, and as she was falling to the ground she used both her hands and feet to push the thing' over her own head and send it flying a good three feet and into the thing' that had grabbed Katie.  
  
Jaime sat up panting, catching her breath caused by the unexpected attack. She was even more ticked to find out who it was. Eric and Mike. Both boys were sprawled on top of each other, trying to gather their senses, when suddenly Eric felt something grab him by his shirt collar and lift him to his feet.  
Eric quickly met the angry face of one pissed off Ketchum girl. He grinned nervously and said,   
  
Jamie didn't look amused. If you ever do that again while I'm playing, I will personally sign your death warrant! she said in a low and cold tone.  
  
Eric just smiled solemnly and replied, You know, you're cute when you're mad.  
  
Jamie gave him a disgusted look and dropped him flat on his face with a sigh and started to walk away, flute in hand.  
  
Jamie wait up! Katie called as she ran after her friend.  
  
On the forest trail, Katie was surprised by her now laughing friend.  
  
Do you mean to tell me that you heard them? Katie asked.  
  
I'm telling you, my hearing is nothing to mess with. How do you think I always win hide-and-seek with my friends? I hear them out!  
  
But you were all ticked off back there! What was up with that? Katie asked again.   
  
It was just an act! But I was mad that he made me stop my flute playing, I was having a nice relaxing moment. Man, they need to be more quiet when they want to scare us. Jamie said.  
  
Katie looked away and muttered something to herself, I couldn't hear them.  
Big deal, it's over with, Jamie answered, a sly look on her face. She had heard Katie.  
  
Just then, Jamie stopped and she held her arm up in front of Katie, stopping her. Jamie pointed in front of them. There, hidden in the foliage, looking up at something on a cliff, was Paul.  
  
The girls looked to where he was staring and saw Melissa, sitting with her houdour, on the cliffs edge.  
  
The two looked at each other, Katie was the first to speak, Awe, that's so sweet.  
  
Those two are so shy, they wouldn't dare tell each other how they feel. Jamie remarked.  
  
A sly and cunning smile crossed both Jaime's and Katie's faces. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Jamie asked.  
  
Katie only nodded, then both high fived each other as they whispered loudly Match makers!  
~  
Gary Oak, deep in thought, sat on the porch of his grandfathers house. He was recalling to himself why Melissa had left his family for another.  
_  
(Flashback)  
_  
Yo!, Gary! a familiar voice yelled.  
  
Gary Oak looked down the road of the small town of Pallet only to see Ash Ketchum running his way, that stupid goofed up smile still plastered to his face. Gary swore it froze that way after they had finished competing in the league and they won. Gary shook his head. For a friend, Ash was alright, but sometimes grew on his nerves.  
  
Gary turned to look at his friend,   
  
Ash caught his breath in an amazingly short amount of time, Did you hear from Melissa yet?  
  
Not a word, she's probably too busy kickin' Jamie and the gym leaders butts! Gary proclaimed in his usually proud manner.  
  
Ash just gave him a blank stare and replied, Boy, she really hasn't kept you informed. Jamie phoned me on her pokegear last night. Jamie's collecting badges and Melissa is just standing off at the side lines. She's _helping_ Jamie out!  
  
Gary felt flushed, he asked.  
  
Melissa isn't collecting badges! Ash repeated.  
  
This got Gary all fired up. It's been tradition that an Oak and a Ketchum are to be rivals. This wasn't going to stop here.  
  
_(End Flashback)  
  
_~  
  
The night sky was filled to the brim with dancing stars. Jamie was standing before Arty and Rover, both were exhausted. The reason why was that every night when Jamie left the group, like now, she would train, and she'd train hard. This night though, Jamie just wanted to toughen Arty up for his first battle tomorrow.  
  
Arty was big and strong now, even though he was still a baby, he wasn't the size of one. Arty was definitely big enough to ride, but Jamie wouldn't ride him yet, she thought herself to be too heavy at the moment for the baby.  
  
She called back the two pokemon and looked around. The forest wasn't that scary at night, in fact it was kind of nice. Jamie walked along quietly humming to herself. Suddenly, a low growl was heard from behind her.  
  
She shot around to see a glowing pair of eyes meet hers. She stood frozen to the spot, the air around her suddenly turned unbearably hot, and she wiped the little sweat she had from her brow.  
  
Just then the thing' charged at her and Jamie started to run the opposite way, avoiding the creature. Then it knocked her down and the girl was devoured by pain as she let out a scream of agony, and then blacked out.  
  
Up above in the safety of a tree, a pair of green eyes watched the whole event unfold. A boy, no more than 14 years of age, smiled to himself. This should get interesting Cid thought to himself, and behind him in the same tree sat Angel, Black Swan, Shadow Lord, and Black Demon, all watching Jamie suffer.  
  
~  
  
Eric shot up from his sleep at the scream that echoed through the valley. Everyone else also woke to the startling sound. Eric looked down next to him to see Jamie's sleeping bag empty. A flood of worry washed over him.  
  
he yelled.  
  
A sweet, familiar voice asked.  
  
Everyone looked to see Jamie emerge from the thick heavy under brush, smiling sweetly at them.  
  
Are you okay? Melissa asked.  
  
Yeah, we heard you scream. Katie added.  
  
Jamie gave them a confused look, What are you talking about? I didn't scream, in fact I didn't hear anything or anyone scream. You guys must have been dreaming.  
  
Jamie plopped herself into her sleeping bag, next to Eric's, and as she huddled herself up, she said, You guys need your hearing checked, go to sleep! and Jamie was out like a light.  
  
The kids passed each other a confused look, then followed Jamie's example and went back to sleep. Still, Eric swore he had heard Jaime scream out his name. 


	2. Arty's Best Instinct

Chapter2

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Arty's Best Instinct  
  


Jamie had been question the next morning over breakfast about last night, and she denied everything, including yelling out Eric's name.  
  
Jaime was feelin' like a semi truck just ran over her head as a pounding headache throbbed through her mind, but amazingly enough she was able to hide that fact. The smile on her face and her happiness were the perfect cover up.  
  
The kids had left the valley about an hour ago and they were just seeing Sharpe City in the horizon. The boys were walking ahead of the girls, but it seem to matter because they were chatting up a storm and once the talking tornado started between those three, it wasn't humanly possible to stop them. The topic today abnormally large bra sizes!  
  
The boys could barely contain themselves throughout most of the day, the chuckles and giggles were going to turn into heaps of laughter if the girls didn't change the topic soon.   
  
You want to know who makes me sick? Jamie said.  
  
The girls asked.  
  
Brittany Spears! Jamie replied.  
  
Katie scoffed with disgust She a kid, how could you do that to yourself?  
  
Melissa nodded Her name should be changed to How big are they now' Spears  
  
The girls laughed and the boys were holding in tears of laughter with all their their might. Jamie noticed this as well as the others, for someone like her, this was to good of an opportunity to pass up. Suddenly the three girls broke into song!  
  
**Jaime** :Oh baby baby  
**Mel**: I got double D's its true  
**Katie**: Now you've all been blinded  
**Jamie**: Oh pretty boobies,  
**Mel**: You're so big and oh, so new  
**Katie**: That's just the way I planned it....  
  
**Jamie**: Golly, Rolling Stone was naughty  
**Mel**: See me baby, barely wearing clothes  
**Katie**: now, because  
  
**Jamie/Katie**:   
My chest flatness was killing me **Mel**: (and I)  
I must confess, I paid for these **Mel**: (I paid for these)  
I look 32 I'm just a child, I'm at my prime  
**Jamie/Katie/Mel**: Make my boobies one more size!  
  
That had done it for the boys, they dropped down to the ground, out of breath, tears streaming down their faces as the laughter poured out.  
  
The girls were just standing there, grinning slyly, for making something up on the spot, they had done a good job, and they had to admit that they weren't half bad in the singing department either.  
  
Suddenly somebody emerged from the bushes, in fact it was another small group. Two guys and two girls. One girl had blond hair tired back in a ponytail, shoe wore white shorts and a white t-shirt, and she had a pikachu with her. The other girl had long black hair and she had a track suite on.  
  
Both boys just wore a black t-shirt and jeans but one wore a jean jacket, they almost looked like twins but they definitely weren't!  
  
They seemed to be just getting over a laughing period as well. Finally one of the two new boys spoke up. That was pure genius Jamie  
  
Jamie gave him an awkward look Excuse me? I don't think I know you  
  
You don't but we do The girl with the pikachu said. She approached Jamie and greeted her with a warm and friendly handshake. I'm pikachu13, but you can call me Ann, over there is Waterflower, but please, call her Rhapsody, and the two boys are Talut, otherwise known as Hason and the other is Lightning Rod, but call him Alex. We heard of a pokemon trainer you who used a pichu like yours to knock the socks of of one of the Flower Island Gym Leader's pokemon. I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time.  
  
glad Jamie said, not knowing what to expect.  
  
Alex turned towards the group So are you guys headed for the next gym?  
****  
It didn't take long to for Jamie and the others to reach Sharpe City gym, the first gym on the main island. Their new friends would battle first while the others would watch and wait their turn. Jamie would wait a while because after Ann, Rhapsody, Hason, and Alex, The Gym Leader wanted to have his coffee break. Jamie didn't mind.  
  
Ann was doing quiet well for herself with just a pikachu, Jamie had to admit. One of the boys, she wouldn't say names, lost pretty fast, and although Rhapsody put up a tough fight, she lost in the end. Both would get a rematch, Jamie admired their spirits!  
  
The others sat on the bench watching the battle, Eric looked over to see Jamie watching the battle with a serious look and posture as she leaned against the wall. Eric pointed it out to Paul and Mike. All three glanced at Jamie, then they looked back at each other and nodded in agreement then continued to watch the battle.  
  
End Battle! One of the gym assistance called out. Ann had one.  
  
Jamie shook herself from her trance and walked out of the gym, she still needed time to think. Meanwhile the Gym Leader, Peter Croft, escorted his new friends to the main lobby of the gym to invite them for drinks and snacks.  
  
Where's you're girl friend there, Eric? Peter asked.  
  
Eric seemed a little annoyed She's not my girlfriend, but I don't know where she went  
  
She's outside Rhapsody answered.  
  
Peter smiled then said Excuse me, I must talk to my opponent and he left the group to chat.  
  
Outside Jamie sat a cafe sipping a hot chocolate. She knew it was hot enough but the caffein would keep her wired! She saw the chair across from her move and she looked up to see the gym leader take a seat. He motioned to a waiter who nodded and walked off. Jamie guessed he ate here often.  
  
Peter looked over at Jamie who just looked down at her drink. Unusually warm weather for a hot chocolate don't you think? Peter asked.  
  
Jamie looked up at the man. Peter Croft was a heavily built guy and was about average height. He had blue eyes and light brown hair. He wore glasses as he was short-sighted. He had something of a strange sense of humor, but was essentially kind and helpful, although he had an irritating habit of correcting people if they said something that is wrong in some trivial way.  
  
It annoyed Jamie to the point of no return she she simply told him to stop it. Sort of like when Eric snored at night. Jamie's Dad used to snore until one night Jamie's mom woke him up and threatened to divorce him if he snorted again it worked! He still hadn't snored to this day. Jamie planted the same threat on Eric, she threatened to travel with someone else if he didn't stop, it worked!  
  
What do you want? Jamie asked plainly, soon surprised to see a piece of chocolate cake placed in front of her.   
  
She looked at Peter My treat he answered and he started to eat his own.  
  
You didn't answer my question Jamie said.  
  
Peter looked at her Well maybe you should answer mine. You seemed to be a bit distressed, what's wrong?  
  
Jamie knew it was none of his business, she stood up and pushed her chair in. It's not something I wish to tell, and thank you for the cake but we have to get back so me and you can battle Jamie declared.  
  
Peter nodded, Jamie was right.  
****  
  
Jamie stared coldly at Peter who announced This will be a three on three battle, no time limit!  
  
Jamie only nodded, she knew Peter used bug and Normal types, and for Jamie, he chose a brand new team.  
~  
Battle mode  
~  
Peter: Go Syryn!   
  
*A Wigglytuff appears for its pokeball*  
  
Jamie: I chose you, Rover!   
  
*Rover appeared from his pokeball but didn't wait for a go signal and body slammed Syryn. The Wigglytuff quickly regained it's senses and charged for Rover*  
  
Peter: Syryn, Double edge!  
  
*Syryn hit Rover with a powerful blow and rover is quickly KO'd, Jamie and the others are shocked*  
  
Jamie: (Shocked) No way! grrrrr Sparky Go!  
  
*Sparky jumped from Jamie's shoulder and thunderbolts Syryn, the ten thousand bolts of electricity that coursed through its body was to much to handle and Syryn faints*  
  
Peter: Good work Syryn, return Go Phantom!  
  
*An Umbreon appears and Jamie is mad  
  
Jamie:(Angry) I thought you trained only Bug and Normal types!  
  
Peter:(smiling) This one knows only normal attacks, and he has the same weakness so why should this differ?  
  
Jamie: Sparky, Thunderbolt!  
  
*Sparky sends a thunderbolt right at the Umbreon and it hits home but when it's over Phantom just shakes it off*  
  
Jamie:(Gasped) It didn't work, we only made him madder  
  
Peter: Phantom, use your take down!  
  
*Phantom charges for Sparky but he swiftly dodges it, and so he dose for the next few turns as thunderbolts fly and takedowns miss. Finally Sparky trips over his own paws and falls only allowing Phantom to send the Pichu flying!*  
  
Peter: Great job Phantom, keep this up and we'll have time to watch the end of Old and the Restful!  
  
Jamie couldn't help but cock her head in curiosity but decided to get over it, she had a battle to win.  
  
Jamie: Alright Arty, lets hope all your training paid off because I choose you!  
  
*Jamie throws the ball and and Arty appears and takes to the safety of the air. Jamie smiles cunningly.*  
  
Jamie: If your pokemon just know normal type attacks then they'll have a disadvantage against Arty here  
  
(Peter, like the others, is staring at the bird in awe, but quickly comes back down to earth. He smiles evilly)  
  
Peter: You underestimate me young Ketchum, just wait  
  
Jamie: Arty, use wing attack at full force, lets end this!  
  
*Arty dives for Phantom but the Umbreon leaps at Arty and both collide with each other suddenly Peter yells*  
  
Peter: Phantom, Thunderbolt! (Jamie gasped)  
  
*Just as the two make contact, Arty is jabbed by electricity, Phantom is slammed by Arty's wings, and both fall to the floor. None of the move for moments but then Arty starts to get up. He is tired and weak. He can't even lift his wings. Phantom starts to get up too but quickly faints*  
  
Peter: Nice work Phantom. Jamie I must admit that the blow Arty gave to my Phantom was no joke  
  
(Jamie stared angrily at Peter)  
  
Jamie:(Angrily) That Thunderbolt was overkill  
  
Peter: Well I admit that was a little much, but all's fare in love and war. Your Arty will be to tuckered out to battle my last pokemon. Go Hornet!  
  
*A Beedrill pops out, and Jamie knows Peter is right. She looks at Arty, the little white Articuno is on the floor panting, he can't even hold his wings up. Peter would win!*  
  
Peter: Hornet, use Tackle, finish it!  
  
(Just then Jamie gets an idea and points at the Beedrill)  
  
Jamie:(shouting) Hey Arty, Lunch time!  
  
*Arty looks up to see the Beedrill headed his way and the baby bird's eyes brighten with excitement, joy, and hunger! He quickly takes to the air and after the bug pokemon. Hornet stops on a dime and does a 1-80 and races off the other way, away from Arty! Arty quickly catches up and starts pecking at the bug's head*  
  
Jamie: Man, he's going to have a headache in the morning  
  
Melissa: No doubt!  
  
*Arty now has the upper hand and just drops on Hornet, in other words he just quit flying as Hornet was under him. The gym floor almost shook with the thud. Peter recalls his Beedrill*  
  
~  
Battle Mode off  
~  
  
Peter approached Jamie who was cradling the sleeping Arty's head in her arms. She looked up at Peter, this time with a smile.  
  
Jamie, I'd like to present you with this Moon Badge Peter said handing the badge to the girl.


	3. Family Ties

Chapter3

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Family Ties  
  


Gary was out riding his Rapidash along a forest trail, he had let his mind wonder again and once again he was thinking about Melissa.  
  
_If you hurry you'll catch up to her Professor Oak told his grandson.  
_  
The words of his grandfather echoed in his mind, he remembered seeing her, he remembered her taking off again after their first talk.  
  
~  
Flashback  
~  
What do you think you're doing? Gary demanded.  
  
Gary was angry but Melissa was firm I know what I'm doing Oak! I'm helping Jamie. She needs it!  
  
Gary's rage was up to its max and he almost turned away but he didn't, he wasn't done yet. Jamie doesn't need help, she has that traitor I call my little brother, she doesn't need you. I've told you this a million times!  
  
What's going on back here? a male voice yelled.  
  
Melissa and Gary looked back to see Eric emerge from the bushes. Instantly he saw his brother's face and he knew what was happening. Eric walked up next to Melissa but he never took his eyes off his brother.  
  
Gary, why are you here? why are you hassling this girl? Eric sounded like an interrogation officer.  
  
Gary towered over Eric by nearly a foot but size didn't matter because Eric's wits seemed to have the upper hand. I'm here to convince Melissa here to get badges and_  
  
And be Jamie's rival Eric finished. Gary give it up, no one here hates Jamie, no one wants to be her rival. It's three in the morning for goodness sakes! I'd think you'd have more sense to talk to Melissa during the day!  
  
Gary leaned up against a nearby tree, he didn't seem amused I came during the night so A) I wouldn't have to deal with you or Jamie, and B) I could talk to Melissa by myself.  
  
Why are you doing this, Melissa doesn't need this, not now! Eric protested.  
  
Gary almost seemed surprise, a smirk crossed his lips Why you ask? I'll tell you why. Because a certain someone didn't follow up with family tradition, that's why!  
  
So you're hassling Melissa because I didn't want to become Jamie's rival Eric sighed.  
  
Gary replied bluntly. Why, I'll never know  
  
I'll tell you why. I saw no point in it! that's why!  
  
Gary had a look on his face that Eric thought Gary might throw up, but he knew better.  
  
Yeah, sure! Gary remarked I know that's a lie. I'll tell you why, in your eyes Jamie is cute, smart, pretty and all those things in between! he finished in a cutsie school girl voice.  
  
Stop it Gary, it's true I care for Jamie but only as a friend Eric remarked.  
  
Oh bull, You love her, the first time you laid eyes on her you fell head first I might add and that clonk did some pretty nasty damage to your judgment  
  
Stop being sarcastic Gary, Jamie's a friend and nothing else!  
  
That's not what two members of the Legendary Elite told me! Gary remarked.  
  
Eric's face turned red hot from anger, he didn't want to here that name. Gary knew he had pushed Eric over the edge this time and he took the best course of action, he decided to leave.  
  
Well I better go before my wife has my head. If I can't get up in the morning she'll do me in for sure Gary explained.  
  
Melissa was shocked You're married? she asked.  
  
Gary turned to look at her and answered Yep, and I think you know her. She goes by the name of, lets see maybe, oh Cirrus Blaine!  
  
Melissa was thrown back by Gary's words, she guess that characters took on a life of their own once you were done with them!  
  
Come on Melissa, lets go back Eric said, and he walked away.  
  
Melissa started to follow but she started to wonder on why Eric got so mad when Gary mentioned that group _The Legendary Elite_, and who were they? Maybe they could help send Jamie, herself, and Katie back to the real world. It was certainly a thought to ponder.  
~  
End of Flashback  
~  
Gary shook his head, he had to find Melissa again and attempt to talk some sense into her. It was tradition to be be rivals with a Ketchum, and since Eric was to stubborn to do so, Melissa was the next best thing. Gary didn't know why he just didn't give up. He had talked to Melissa just before she met Jamie and afterwards, that's the one he remembered.  
  


________________________  


  
Paul sat behind Melissa brushing her long brown hair, Melissa sat behind Jamie brushing Jamie's hair, and Jamie sat behind Katie brushing her hair, and Sparky sat on Katie's lap getting a good grooming.   
  
It was definitely a Kodak moment, but Melissa could care less, she was in deep thought as well, she couldn't stop wondering if changing over from the Oak family to the Williams Family was the best idea.  
  
~  
Flashback  
~  
  
It wasn't even a day after Melissa entered the pokemon world, heck, it probably wasn't even an hour before she ran into Gary for the first time.  
  
Hey, there's my new sis A happy voice boomed.  
  
Melissa looked back to see Gary for the first time since he had ruthlessly pushed her in. Melissa turned to him, he was certainly bigger than what he looked like on the show, in fact he look more like an adult.  
  
What do you want? she asked, she couldn't hide the angry tone in her voice.  
  
Either Gary didn't notice Melissa's anger or he just ignored because he continued on his happy little speech.  
  
So, now that you're an Oak you have to keep up the old tradition of the Oak/Ketchum rivalry. It's your job to go out and collect badges and pound Jamie into the ground, to make the family name raise up to victory, and most of all, to make me proud!  
  
Melissa intentionally zoned out as Gary continued. She didn't want to rival with Jamie, what was the point in that. Why ruin what could become a perfectly good friendship just because Gary wants something.  
  
Melissa didn't know how long Gary carried on for, she didn't care, but she knew if she stayed as an Oak this would never end. Gary would force her into this unwanted rivalry.  
  
Just then a voice broke her concentration. Melissa snapped out of it and turned to see a boy, younger than herself, behind her. Gary was gone, she was glad, but who was this kid?  
  
He had short dark brown hair like hers and wore shorts and a T-shirt. The boy smiled at her I watched everything from my house, you sure didn't look like you wanted to fight this Jamie person, and you didn't look to happy when Gary came about  
  
Jamie's a friend, how could I fight her, I know if I stay in that family I'm just going to be forced into this fight Melissa remarked.  
  
The boy smiled and introduced himself I'm Mike Williams, you're an author aren't you?  
  
Melissa just nodded.  
  
Well, why don't you join my family instead, I'm sure my mom would approve Mike offered.  
  
Melissa didn't know what came over her but she sure didn't refuse, she was bouncing up and down, hugging Mike, she couldn't contain herself!  
  
Mike's mother was more than happy to take Melissa in, in fact she acted almost the same way Melissa had when she was asked. Melissa soon carried on with her journey knowing that she didn't have to deal with Gary any longer, but when they met for the second time a few nights after, Gary went totally ballistic. If it hadn't been for Eric, Melissa wouldn't have survived that night.  
  
But she almost kicked herself for not telling Gary that she changed families, more because she couldn't stand him.  
~  
End of Flashback  
~  
  
someone shouted.  
  
Melissa jumped in fright and she turned to see Gary looking at her. Melissa gasped, no, he couldn't find out she switched families, it would just make him mad and then who knows what he would do to her.  
  
Melissa, what have I told you, your suppose to fight Jamie, not be her friend! Gary stated.  
  
Melissa withdrew in shock and fright, Gary was more scarier when he was mad. Paul held her, Mike stepped in front of her. Alex and his group where standing near the mid-day fire, Jamie and the rest of her group where on the other side also watching in disbelief.  
  
What's this about Gary? Eric yelled.  
  
You know very well what this is about brat! Gary answered back.  
  
Gary don't want to be Jamie's rival, I don't want to hate anyone. I can live my own life, I know what I want to do. Why can't you just leave me alone!   
  
Finally Mike stepped Melissa doesn't have to fight anyone Gary. She doesn't have to listen to you anymore!  
  
Why not! he demanded.  
  
Because she switched families, she not with you any more! Mike shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at Melissa, she used to be an Oak? Why didn't she tell anyone. Gary's expression went pale, he looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
Melissa couldn't take it any longer as she pushed out of Paul's grasp and ran back to the forested trail towards Sharpe City. They were out there helping there new friends train for a rematch at the gym!  
  
Melissa ran as fast and as hard as she could trying to get away from the others, from Gary, from her past. She couldn't face him, he might force her back to his family, he might force her to stop her journey, he had that power.  
  


THUD!  


Melissa had bumped into something, or more like someone. The person grabbed the hysteric girl before she could get away.  
  
Come down P.J! a feminine said gently.  
  
Melissa looked up, she couldn't believe it. Standing in front was her own character, Cirrus Blaine.  
  
Cirrus looked at Melissa in concern. What's the matter? she asked.  
~  
  
Melissa told Cirrus everything over a milkshake at a roadside restaurant. Cirrus thought to herself then told Melissa It seems that you're in the right this time P.J. Why Gary just can't leave well enough alone I'll never know. Jesse he can be such a jack ass some times  
  
Then why did you marry him? Melissa asked with a sly smile.  
  
It's called love P.J, that same thing you feel every time you lay eyes on Paul!  
  
Melissa nearly chocked You know about that?!  
  
You created me, of course I know that, and everything else about you! Cirrus remarked.  
  
Melissa almost felt ashamed to doubt her, this was Cirrus from Journey and Neojourney!  
  
Cirrus said I'll talk some sense into the old boy, he'll listen to me. I can't blame you for switching families though. Gary has this tendency to over act!  
  
No kidding! Melissa said sarcastically.  
  
They finished their drinks and Cirrus looked at Melissa Come on P.J I'll take you back to your friends, I'll sort Gary out when we get there.  
  
Melissa nodded and started to follow Cirrus back to the park trail.  
  
P.J I just have to use the little girls room before we leave Cirrus said as she walked into the restaurant.  
  
Melissa waited patiently when suddenly a hand covered her mouth tightly and an arm restrained her upper body.  
  
Hello Melissa, or should I say P.J a deep male voice said.  
  
Melissa suddenly grew very frightened because the voice belonged to the one and only Cid! Suddenly a cloth covered her nose and mouth and strange fumes filled her lungs causing her to black out.  
  
When Cirrus came out she looked around but noticed something wrong.  
  
She looked from side to side P.J? P.J where are you?  
  
Cirrus began to worry more Melissa, where are you?! She shouted into the busy street air. Melissa was gone.


	4. True Love Revealed

Chapter4

Pokemon The Next Generation  
True Love Revealed  
  


A rush of nausea hit Melissa harder than a Mega punch snapping her back to reality. She couldn't move her whole upper body or her feet because she didn't know why.  
  
She opened her eyes, her vision was blurry but slowly came to focus on a group of people staring at her. One of them spoke.  
  
Well, look who finally decided to wake up Shadow remarked.  
  
Melissa quickly picked up on her surroundings. Her frightened look was the only thing she could express because her whole upper body was tied up along with her hands and feet. Plus her mouth was taped shut.  
  
What's the matter pretty girl, you miss your little boy friend? Angel laughed.  
  
Shadow smiled and walked up to Melissa, he stared down at her with a chuckle Don't worry sweetie, me and you have a blast!   
  
Cid looked up from his book, he was sitting at the table in a small cabin they were in. Shadow just remember we still need some of her alive and in tact so we can bribe Jamie he sighed.  
  
Shadow only chuckled Oh, that's not what I had in mind he remarked loud enough for only Melissa to hear.  
  
Melissa gulped.  


______________________________  
  


Paul called.  
  
Melissa where are you! the others shouted.  
  
The search for Melissa had gone on for about an hour, everyone was looking for her. Jamie, Melissa, Paul, Mike, Anne, Rhapsody, Alex, Hason, Cirrus, and even Gary.  
  
Eric, Anne, and Hason went off to search the trails, Jamie Cirrus and Gary took the City, and Paul and Rhapsody took some unmarked trails.  
  
This is going to be tough, Melissa wouldn't just run away from Cirrus, she had to be taken Rhapsody remarked.  
  
What's the use, we'll never find in time Paul sulked.  
  
I thought you loved her! Rhapsody proclaimed.  
  
I do, but I meant we'll never find her searching on the ground, we need to take to the air! Paul said, and without hesitation he called out his Fearow.  
  
The two hopped on and took to the air. We should look for anything out of the ordinary Paul said.  
  
Like that old wood cabin in the middle of the forest down there? Rhapsody asked, pointing down.  
  
Paul looked down to see an old wooden cabin, then he looked back up at Rhapsody. Sometimes you girls really amaze me Paul said and he ordered his Fearow to land.  
  
The two slowly sneaked up to the cabins' window; they looked in and where shocked at what they saw. Sitting in some chars were Cid, Swan, and Demon laughing it up over a game of cards. Angel was sleeping on a nearby bed and Shadow was mocking someone. Melissa, she was tied up sitting on the floor.   
  
Paul looked towards Rhapsody Find the others, tell them were we are we need their help. Take Fearow!  
  
Rhapsody didn't hesitate and she was off in a flash. Paul looked around, he had to find some way to get the rockets out of the house so he could get Melissa out safely.  
  
He looked around and his sight landed on a few rocks, this gave him an idea.  


_______________________________  


  
Melissa was in tears, Shadow wouldn't leave her alone, he was actually taking up joy out of her pain. Melissa hurt physically and mentally, why had she left the safety of the group? She was mentally kicking herself.  
  
Suddenly three loud bangs were heard at the door. What know! Shadow protested.  
  
Shadow got up to answer the door and instantly fell unconscious. This caught everyone's attention and they looked to see that a rock had hit him in the forehead. Cid laughed Hadn't training taught you anything!  
  
Outside Paul sat in a tree, he was trying to hit the door again but hitting a rocket, he guessed, had to be a bonus!  
  
They heaved Shadow to his feet. The semi-conscious boy barely was in touch with reality. Get him out of here Cid ordered.  
  
They brought Shadow with them outside, Cid pulled out a gun I'm going to shoot the joker for hurting a rocket. The hunt for Paul began.  
  
Everyone left the little cabin and Paul had a free chance to grab Melissa and get out. He jumped from the tree and ran up to the door, it was locked, but that was easily solved by kicking it in. Hey, if the police could do it then why not him?  
  
The door slammed open and Paul ran in only to have a dreadful sight meet his eyes. There sat Melissa leaning forward as a tied up mangled heap on the floor. Paul quickly ran to her side, he knelt down and held her up, she had lost most of her strength, and was badly beaten.  
  
Melissa gained some consciousness and looked up to see Paul. Tears formed in her eyes, finally a friendly face! Paul removed the tape from her mouth and Melissa broke.  
  
Paul, I'm I'm so glad you're here and_ Melissa couldn't speak because her sobs were so heavy. Paul shushed.  
  
Quiet, everything's going to be fine now He said as gently as possible.  
  
Paul held her as close as possible while trying to untie her restraints, he was successful but Melissa was to weak and to badly beaten to run let alone stand.  
  
Paul wait Melissa cried.  
  
  
  
Save yourself, those guys will be back any second, Cid has a gun and so do the others, they'll kill you if they see you here Melissa proclaimed.  
  
And leave you here? I don't think so! I love you to much to let you go like that! Paul stopped, he mentally slapped himself for the slip of his tongue, but instead he found himself going I love you to much Melissa  
  
Me too she whispered softly.  
  
His arms around her tightened, he didn't want to let her go. Come on, I'll carry you he said, and before Melissa could protest she found herself easily hoisted up into the arms of her love and swiftly whisked out the door.  
  
Paul was running as hard as he could back to the others. If he could make it to the city they would be fine. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet exploded and sent both Paul and Melissa flying! They hit the ground hard.  
  
Paul looked up to see the rockets and two Espeons and Cid's funky looking' unown!  
  
Cid smiled This is cute, to love birds trying to fly away from our nest  
  
Paul reached for a pokeball but demon said I wouldn't try it! and on closer inspection Paul was surprised to see they all had guns pointed at him.  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath the Rockets themselves exploded and they were sent flying. Cid looked up from where he landed to see jamie's new little friends and they all had their pokemon out.  
  
the kids shouted and their pokemon fired another hyper beam at the rockets.  
  
the rockets yelled and they vanished before the attack could hit them.  
  
Suddenly Jamie and the others ran to see what had just happened. They saw paul holding Melissa. Melissa herself felt to weak to care what was going on around her, she was safe now and she had Paul and the others to thank.  
  
Melissa thought it was high time to faint and let Paul take care of everything. So she did.


	5. A Rematch To Remember

Chapter5

Pokemon The Next Generation  
A Rematch To Remember  
  


Jamie was walking back to Gary and Cirrus's room from the gym with Anne and her friends. She was getting a good laugh from Peter's face when he had lost so fast to Rhapsody and Alex.  
  
Jamie would never let Peter live it down, not as long as she knew him. They arrived at Cirrus's old apartment, Gary and her now lived in Pallet but Cirrus's brother still used this old place. Luckily he wasn't here at the moment.  
  
Jamie and the others walked in and they saw everyone but Cirrus and Melissa.  
  
Cirrus is tending to her right now Paul sighed.  
  
Jamie smiled She'll be fine Paul, I promise  
  
Gary looked at the little tiny boppers around the room. That's what he called them. Gary had told the group that Melissa didn't belong with them in the first place, she did belong with Mike and his family. He acted the way he did to force Melissa to leave.  
  
A little harsh though Gary Jamie said.  
  
I know but Melissa is one tough cookie, she can take what ever I dish out Gary replied.  
  
Why didn't you just tell her Hason asked.  
  
She had to learn on her own Gary replied If she didn't then how could she survive here. No one's going to spoon feed her info, and certainly not me  
  
How did you know that she belonged with Mike? Jamie asked suspiciously.  
  
Gary eyes her That's for me to know. You'll learn one day though  
  
Just then Cirrus walked into the room and Gary went all mushy Hi sweet cakes  
  
He's worse than Brock Jamie whispered to the others; they giggled.  
  
Cirrus turned to Paul Someone wants to see you She remarked.  
  


_________________________  


  
Paul walked into a quiet, lowly lit room. Melissa was lying in bed, all bandaged up, but she was smiling. Paul took a seat next to her bedside. I see Cirrus is taking good care of you he said How do you feel?  
  
she remarked in a raspy voice.  
  
Paul cupped her cheek in his hand and Melissa turned her head to plant a kiss in his palm. Paul smiled I'm glad you're back he said.  
  
I'm glad to be back she whispered.  
  
Just then Paul leaned down and pulled Melissa up a little from her pillow gently then he slowly brushed his lips against hers and they held it there for a long moment.  
  
Jamie watched from a crack in the door, she closed in quietly then went back to others.   
  
So, how is she? Eric asked.  
  
She was smiling gently as she remarked I don't think she'll be wanting to go back to the real world for a long time  
  
Everyone got it, Paul and Melissa had admitted their love to each other and they were finally both happy.  
  


To be continued  


  
*****  
Was what Gary did to Melissa a bit to harsh? Who is this legendary Elite?  
  
Author's Note: I'll be gone all all July but I have a laptop and I already have 3 episodes of P.T.N.G typed and ready to go!


End file.
